


Treat You Better

by 07Clarinette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07Clarinette/pseuds/07Clarinette
Summary: Reader and Dean have been friends for a long time. He has seen her through ups and downs and is tired of seeing her in a bad relationship when he knows he can treat her so much better than she is being treated now.





	Treat You Better

It was another long night at the diner. Y/N cleaned off the last table and cashed out her tips for the night to head home. Being a waitress was rough, especially being on her feet for such long hours, and then having to walk home because her car was out of commission right now. Thankfully, she worked nearby where her best friend, Dean Winchester, worked and he had offered to work on her car for free in exchange for her keeping him company while he worked on it. It was an offer she couldn't refuse, but living with a jealous, and verbally abusive boyfriend made the arrangement difficult.

Y/N made it clear she could only stay for a little while because of whatever excuse she could think of at the time. Today: date night (even though heaven only knows they've not had a true date night in a long time). It broke Y/N's heart to lie about things like this to Dean, but she didn't want to worry him any more than she has been. He always asks when Y/B/F/N is finally going to get you the new car he's been promising you since you first got together because he doesn't feel safe with you driving around in that hunk of junk. Every time she just shrugged him off with a laugh and would claim sentimental reasons for keeping the old clunker. That was not a complete lie. The old '78 Ford Ranchero did hold a special place in her heart because Dean had been there to help her pick it out at the used car lot. The other large reason was that she couldn't afford a new car on her own. She knew the words were an empty promise, but it broke her spirit more to acknowledge that truth out loud to Dean, so she kept up the charade that he was willing to believe.

Time quickly got away from them and Y/N frantically tried to hurry to head home, but the last bus had just left the stop and walking would take too long. Dean, always the gentleman holds open the door to his beloved '67 Chevy and once Y/N was seated, he hurried over to the driver's side and turns the engine over and she feels the rumble of her beautiful motor. No matter her mood, it never failed to put a smile on Y/N's face, and in turn on Dean's face, too.

They make it in record time to the house and before Dean can reach for the keys, Y/N is out of the car and running to the front door with just a quick smile and a wave to say "Thank you" for the ride and then in a flash she's inside. With a shake of his head and his belly doing a flip, Dean gets himself in check and clears his mind of the not so friendly thoughts his best friend's smile had given him. As he turns to back out of the driveway, he sees her phone on the floorboard and quickly re-parks and slowly makes his way up to the door.

"Y/B/F/N must be watching a movie. That seems loud", Dean thought to himself as he walked up to the door. All he heard was muffled raised voices. Then when he knocked, a loud crash of dishes sounded followed by Y/B/F/N's voice booming through the door. "Look what you did! You're such a mess! You just trash everything you touch. First, you're late making my dinner, then you break the damn dishes. You think you can handle getting the damn door without messing that up, too?"

Dean had heard enough! He was ready to storm in and beat the crap out of this douche for daring to speak to Y/N like that! That is until the door opens. There she was wide-eyed, with tear stained cheeks and his focus redirected to protecting Y/N from any more abuse. Two little words was all it took, "let's go!" With his crinkled eyes smiling softly as she grabbed her purse and was back in the car in a flash. It wasn't until they reached Dean's apartment, while he sat a mug of hot cocoa on the coffee table for each of them down, that he finally spoke.

"I won't lie to you, Y/N, I know he's just not right for you and you can tell me if I'm off but I see it on your face when you say that he's the one that you want."

Y/N sighs sadly, looking down at her hands in her lap as he continues.

"You're spending all y our time in this wrong situation, but you know anytime you want it to stop, I'm here for you."

"Dean, where else would I go? Who else would want me? It was not like I had a lot of options knocking at my door", she said with her eyes welling with tears.

Dean looks at Y/N shocked at what just came out of her mouth and he decides to go all in, all or nothing, and lay his cards out on the table. "I would! Y/N, please know you are worth so much more and deserve to be treated so much better than that! Listen to me, Y/N."

"I'll stop time for you. The second you say you'd like me to. I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing, Baby, just to wake up with you would be everything I need and this all could be so different. Just tell me what you want to do? Cause I know I can treat you better than he can and any girl like you deserves a gentleman. So tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying when you should be with me instead? I know I can treat you better - better than he can!"

Y/N could not help the tears that spilled from her eyes as he spoke. Deep down, she did harbor feelings for her best friend but never did she think they would be reciprocated. Hearing this caused her heart to skip a beat and her chest to tighten. her breathing became a little more ragged, and Dean quickly soothed her and took her in a warm embrace.

"Y/N , give me a sign, take my hand, we'll be fine. I promise I won't let you down. Just know that you don't have to do this alone. I promise I'll never let you down. I meant it when I said I know I can treat you better - much better than he can. Will you let me show you how you should be treated, Baby?"

Y/N relaxed in Dean's arms, clinging tighter to his flannel. Slowly, she looked up, into his vibrant green eyes, so full of love, concern, and admiration and allowed a small smile to creep onto her face. With a small nod, that was all the confirmation he needed before he was leaning in to give Y/N a sweet, soft kiss. With that simple kiss, Y/N felt more love than she ever felt the entire time she was with Y/B/F/N and she just knew things would never be the same.

As Dean pulled away, he looked deep in her Y/E/C eyes and swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "If you'd like, you can stay with me here as long as you like. I'll even take the couch if that makes you more comfortable. We can head over first thing tomorrow to pack up your stuff, too".

"You just want to go with me so you can whoop his butt, don't you?"

"Nah, as much as that does sound like a satisfying idea, I'd much rather get a sneak peek at that panty drawer of yours", Dean said with a mischievous wink and a flirty glint in his eyes.

"Oh, don't you worry that pretty head of yours, Winchester. You'll see them all in due time. And if you really play your cards right, you'll see much more than just my panties, Big Boy." Y/N looks at Dean with a flirty wink, batting her lashes. "But, if it's OK with you, I'd much rather not think about going back right now and just enjoy this moment with you."

"Anything you want, Sweetheart! I Promise!"


End file.
